Sonic vs Kirby vs Mario vs Shadow
Description Season 1, Episode 1!! 4 video game characters battle it out! However only one of them can be victorious! Interlude Wiz: Video game characters!! That have shown to be powerful and incredibly strong, this is it, only one of them can be the best of the best!! Boomstick: Like Sonic, the fastest thing alive! ''' Wiz: And Kirby, the cute pink puffyball. '''Boomstick: And Mario, the Italian plumber Wiz: And Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ulitmate Lifeform. Boomstick : He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their armour, weapon and skill ... to find out who would win ... a Death Battle! Sonic (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pIjir3kro20) Wiz: Born on Christmas Island, Sonic the Hedgehog yearned for adventure and excitement. Upon her older child years, he left home in search for said adventures. Boomstick: And good thing he did, because a psychotic bastard named Dr. Ivo Robotnik, now known as Dr. Eggman, tried to take over the world! Wiz: After traversing dangerous territories and fighting multiple robots, Sonic accomplished in taking down the tyrannical mastermind. Boomstick: And it went on and on and on. With more friends coming along every time! Wiz: His most notable ability is his speed. He can launch himself hundreds of feet into the air with a spin dash and can avoid traps with ease. Boomstick: He can jump between various pads and out snowboarded an avalanche! Wiz: He reacted to Shadow moving during chaos control and surfed a tidal wave. Boomstick: He outran an earthquake and avoided dozens of gun shots and attacks from Dr. Eggman's robots like it was nothing! Wiz: He can jump dozens of feet horizontally and escape the exploding Egg Carrier. Boomstick: He avoided attacks from Silver the Weedhog, and temporarily outpaced a hyper-go-on induced black hole! Wiz: Sonic can avoid various energy blasts and can apparently according to Omega, can move at the speed of light. Boomstick: But he's not just fast, he's strong and take a hit! (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gtSmFc-hHrw) Wiz: Sonic is strong enough to hold onto a rocket at escape velocity, once onto one that went into space and break through metal bars. Boomstick: He can drill through a stone several stones high and caused an explosion the size of a small mountain and destroyed the chains that were holding Little Planet in place. You can tell because Sonic runs off, then lands right near where the explosion happened and the chains fell. Wiz: He threw a rock at Dr. Eggman hard enough to cause a small explosion, and stopped a runaway train. Boomstick: Sonic knocked over the Egg Golem with a single kick and with some help from Shadow, teleported the Space Colony ARK! Wiz: With aid from Knuckles and Tails, Sonic can easily destroy huge mechanical ships with physical attacks. Boomstick: As Super Sonic, he destroyed several huge ships in a space armada! Wiz: As for durability, Sonic was flung hundreds of feet into the air by a geyser and landing with no harm and survived atmospheric reentry. Boomstick: He survived being sucked into a giant tornado, and survived being knocked out of the sky while on a biplane and falling hundreds of feet! Wiz: He jumped off the Egg Carrier when it was descending from 100s of feet in the air and could survived atmospheric just as well as Super Sonic. Boomstick: He came into contact with a Hyper-Go-On induced black hole, and could tear apart Eggman's ENTIRE AMUSEMENT PARK! (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3OmmxC6FutA) Wiz: As for his set of abilities, his most iconic one is the spin attack, where he jumps into the air, spinning in place while extending his quills to cut through objects and opponents. Boomstick: And then there's the Homing Attack, where Sonic homes in on the foe like a homing missile. And if he focuses, he can hit multiple targets or the same on multiple times! Wiz: The Somersault is a short ranged rolling attack that can be used to attack enemies and get under tight spaces. It can even utilize fire. Boomstick: The skid attack is somersaulting skid attack that gets stronger the more speed used. Wiz: The Insta Shield is an air shield Sonic can create by rapidly spinning to block attacks for a second or so. He can double jump and wall jump with ease as well. Boomstick: The triangle jump is a forward moving wall jump and the Bound Jump is a downwards spinning attack that makes Sonic bounce into air, getting higher with each bounce. Wiz: The Charge Jump is a crouching charge jump that's higher than a normal jump. Boomstick: He can slide to not lose momentum when getting under small spaces and can do a downward stomping attack! Wiz: The Super Peel-Out can increase his sipped and the Sonic Boost is for instant speed. Boomstick: He can do a flying kick which can topple enemies or knock them into one another and the Foot Sweep is....well....a foot sweep. Wiz: The Somersault Kick is madair somersault maneuver followed with a kick, which creates a projectile energy wave that can damage or stun opponents. Boomstick: The Light Speed Attack is a lethal version of the Light Speed Dash, and the Blue Tornado has Sonic spin around his opponent fast enough to make them dizzy and disarm them! Wiz: As for Weapons, Sonic has a Flane Ring which makes spin attacks fire-based. The Magic Gloves allow Sonic to turn big enemies into smaller ones. Boomstick: But his strongest weapons has to be Caliburn! Wiz: Caliburn is a sentient sacred sword used by Sonic to fight with. It's capable of flying and moving on it's own, and grants the ability to use Soul Energy. Boomstick: And that Soul Surge attack is just fatal! Wiz: But it is an old blade, but the it has only broke from powerful magic. Boomstick: Sonic has some shields which help him out really well! Wiz: The normal shield blocks one deadly blow. Boomstick: The fire shield protects Sonic from normal and fire based attacks and can even run on lava without getting hurt and makes his spin attack fired up! But it dies in water, cause y'know....fire. Wiz: The Water Shield allows Sonic to breathe underwater, deflect minor projectiles and can allow Sonic to preform a bouncing jump. Boomstick: The Lighting Shield is immune to electric based attacks and perform another jump in the air. But cannot survive in water either. Wiz: Sonic also has the ability to utilize Chaos Powers as long as he has one Chaos Emerald. With Chaos Control, he can teleport or slow down time, or with much more power, can slow time down to a complete stop. It can even do Time Travel. Boomstick: Oh, and we forgot to mention, his quills can sense danger. Wiz: But his biggest trump card had to be his Super Form. Boomstick: Super Saiyan! Wiz: ...No. Boomstick: Aw... Wiz: In this Super form, Sonic can fly, breathe underwater and is invincible, and his speed is increased a thousand fold. Boomstick: But if he doesn't have enough power rings, that form runs out fast, but luckily, he goes back to normal shape. By that, I mean if Sonic was beaten badly before transforming, he's healed afterwards. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kEvbbHiS6rQ) Wiz: He has impressive feats as well, like continuously beating Dr. Eggman, a man with an IQ of 300. Boomstick: Sonic conquered the lands of the Arabian Knights and King Arthur's Camelot and defeated Shadow, his physical equal at the time. Wiz: He even beat Metal Sonic, who is supposed to be superior to Sonic in every way. He even became an embodiment of chaos. Boomstick: Sonic has even defeated baddies that can warp time, space, reality, or all three of them! Oh, and he puts up with Amy Rose every goddamn day. Wiz: However, Sonic isn't without his flaws. He's cocky and arrogant, and cannot swim. He also tends to make plans as he goes along, but in that regard he is a good strategist. Boomstick: Also, he has one of the WORST FANBASES IN HISTORY. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MK6TXMsvgQg) *cue cringe-inducing fanart of fetishes, shipping, etc.* Boomstick: MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! Wiz: I'll be inventing a memory wiper for this.... Sonic: What you see is what you get! Just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog Kirby Wiz: A very, very long time ago, a galactic war was raging on. The star warriors fought hard, eventually winning, but during the battle, they sent one of their own off to survive. Boomstick: And that being was… Kirby? You sure that's the right backstory, Wiz? Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Okay... Uh, well this little baby being known as Kirby ended up landing on the Planet of Popstar, and oddly shaped planet that worshiped its King, Dedede. Wiz: Kirby, only a mere 200 years old, was reluctantly accepted into the community. However, Dedede had darker plans. Boomstick: Well, MANY dark plans. Which forced Kirby to resort to his heroic instincts and… murder everything, apparently! No, seriously. Wiz: Along his adventures, Kirby made many rivals and villains, but he always saved the day in the end. However, if it weren't for his special abilities, he couldn't have pulled through. Boomstick: First of all, let me get this out of the way... Kirby is a MONSTER. Okay, it's cool how he saves Popstar n' all, but resorting to eating habitants on your own planet… Really? Wiz: Which leads us into Kirby's first and main ability. Kirby, though he has trouble on bigger things, is able to suck in enemies and store them in his… body dimension? Apparently his stomach is its own dimension. Boomstick: But if that wasn't weird enough, once they're in his stomach, Kirby can copy their abilities! And even when the enemy inside is lost, Kirby can still use that ability later on! Wiz: But before we cover his transformations, Kirby also wields a hammer, which he can charge up for more power. He can also transform into a weight, a stone, or even a Thwomp, to crush all the people below. Boomstick: Uhhhhh... Anyways, Kirby's first transformation on our list is Fire Kirby! This makes Kirby pyrokinetic, so he can wield fire almost any way he wants to! Ice Kirby is similar, but he controls… well, Ice. Wiz: Archer Kirby gives Kirby his very own Bow & Arrow. Umbrella Kirby fives him an umbrella. And Bomb Kirby equips the small pink being with a bag of bombs which he can use to his disposal. And Mike Kirby gives Kirby a… horrible voice. Agh. Boomstick: My personal favourite, Ninja Kirby, not only gives Kirby a cute mask, but also equips him with a Katana, and even a ton of ninja stars! And the most popular, Sword Kirby, gives Kirby Link's hat and a blade of his own! Wiz: Fighter Kirby, MY personal favourite, gives Kirby knowledge on martial arts, and even a very powerful punch. So powerful, in fact, that he once shattered the Planet Popstar in half. Keep in mind, Popstar is around the size of Earth. Boomstick: And finally, Plasma Kirby let's Kirby manipulate lightning! Kirby is able to fly on his own, but he also has the Warp Star, which can travel at extremely high speeds! Wiz: Kirby can also call this Warp Star very easily through some funky-looking phone that looks like he got it from the 1980's. Boomstick: Kirby is a beast in pretty much every stat there is! Not only did he punch Popstar in half, but he also threw a giant frying pan AROUND THE SUN. That's 870,000 miles! And he did it in seconds! Wiz: One time Kirby even tanked the destruction of a planet. And his loads of experience definitely helps him out. However, Kirby's main item helps him out even more. The Hypernova. Boomstick: The Hypernova makes Kirby super powerful, giving him the ability to suck up things even the sizes of planets with ease! Almost like a weaker black hole! There's not escaping from its vacuum! Wiz: However, Kirby is very naive and young, mostly due to him being asleep for a large chunk of his life. But this naivety hasn't seemed to have stopped him from winning before. Boomstick: I'd personally just stay out of Kirby's way! He kinda scared me now... Mario (Mario Theme) Boomstick: Ah Mario, He's the smiling little Italian man that has burrowed through the hearts of many - And how can you blame them. His games are class! Wiz: Born as one of the Star Children, Mario was destined for greatness since the start. But when he was being carried from the stork with his brother Luigi they were knocked down and they both fell onto Yoshi Island causing the events of a pretty good game. Boomstick: That little fucker's cries kinda annoyed me and the whole "stork" thing is bull shite and we all know it: Or the ones that were told. Wiz: Yeah let's not get into that debacle, Anyway, Many years later - Mario was quite the hero in the Mushroom Kingdom. Defeating any foes that even dared to kidnap the beautiful Princess Peach, Which happens quite a lot of times. Boomstick: Trust me she gets kidnapped more times than I cringe when watching that shite show Love Island (Seriously it's really bad) Wiz: Anyway, Mario has gained a lot of weapons since his days of battling against Gorillas. (Jump Up, Super Star!) Boomstick: Yeah he really does have a lot of weapons on him but let's look at their basic weapons like the Fire and Ice Flowers which do exactly the same as you think they do. Wiz: But he doesn't even really need the Fire Flower as he has actually learnt how to use pyrokinesis on his own. Anyway, Both flowers are very useful strategically in combat: Ice to freeze his opponents and Fire to keep his opponents away. Boomstick: But this fucker isn't just a threat to people on the ground - He can also attack his opponents from the skies thanks to these power-ups: The Red Star allows him to glide around the battlefield for just a while but if he needs to fly for long he can use the cape and become Superman...on a budget. Also, The Propeller Suit makes him look like an eejit but he does get a ground pound that can one-shot normal enemies! Wiz: The Rock Mushroom allows him to roll around in a ball like Sonic, Except instead of like the Speedy Hedgehog he has a rocky shield around his body. Boomstick: The Cloud Flower allows him to get higher jumps and can create platforms underneath him so he can blaze past stages a lot quicker and a lot more efficiently than he usually can. Wiz: The Boomerang Flower allows him to throw boomerangs: And he can also turn into a Statue which useful in so many ways but I will go two of the most useful ways. He could hide away from opponents or he could fly with another form and then transform into a statue. Boomstick: Which obviously will fuck some guy's shite up! Wiz: Mario can actually turn himself into another piece of metal: Gold, And this time he can actually move around and shoot projectiles his opponent's way. Boomstick: With his many suits he can actually do more flying - Like the Super Leaf or the Racoon Leaf, But when he spins his tail he can slow himself down. Hell, this tail is probably tougher than Tails' because his can smash bricks. Wiz: The Tanooki Suit... Boomstick: Is PETA's worst nightmare! Wiz: Yeah but PETA isn't really the highest form of intelligence, Anyway, The Frog Suit allows him to swim faster, The Hammer Suit allows him to throw hammers and Cat Mario allows him to run up walls. Boomstick: But his best suit is the White Tano... Wiz: Shush Boomstick! The White Tanooki is a suit that will not be taking into account; Because of the main reason that Mario would need to die five times before he can use it, And in the rules of our Death Battles: Once someone dies, that's it! Boomstick: Well that shut me up! (Melee Theme) Wiz: Your damn right it did! Anyway, Don't worry Mario can get invincible with his Starman form. The Rainbow Star form also does the same but he does gain a speed boost. Boomstick: The Mini Mushroom allows him to shrink: Due to his light size, he can jump much higher than usual and gain more hang time. He is even so light that he can run across water and to make thing better for the tiny plumber he can still hurt with a ground and pound. Wiz: The Mega Mushroom is the exact opposite, As it grows him to the size of buildings and allows him to stomp and flatten opponents just by walking. Boomstick: He doesn't really even need his Mega Mushroom to flatten opponents because he has his many hammers, His main hammer can break through stone walls, brick walls, and large rocks. Hell, it can even allow him to destroy castles and fortresses in a short time. Wiz: The Golden Hammer allows him to hit even harder and it also boosts his stats including his jumping abilities which is more useful in combat. Boomstick: Mario can gain spinning punches thanks to his Luma companions that are strong enough to shatter crystals and even throw around Bowser like he's a little bitch. Wiz: Cappy is quite an impressive weapon and is easily his most useful weapon, he can throw Cappy in different angles/directions at enemies to stun them or knock their headgear off. Also, he can throw is around in circles like a boomerang. Boomstick: He can also warp to check-points. Is there anything this little hat can't do and where the hell can I get one? Wiz: Cappy allows him to actually capture opponents and can enter an opponent's mind and take all their abilities for his own benefits. And by entering an opponent's mind he can do it to anybody, From any old Gooma, Bowser to even a T-Rex. Boomstick: Holy Fuck! Wiz: Despite his many weapons and his great reputation as the symbol of Nintendo, He isn't perfect at all. His power-ups either disappear after being hit or have a time limit, And some of them are useless against certain enemies and aren't practical for combat. Plus despite how many power-ups he has, He doesn't have all of them at hand. Boomstick: And his reaction speed isn't great, In Mario Galaxy, Kamek was able to cut in front of him, and monologue, before launching a slow blast of magic and he still got hit! Wiz: Which is strange since he is actually a sports star, Quite conflicting... Boomstick: But still even with all these flaws, Mario is one man you do not wanna mess with, He fights a walking talking Dragon every day of the week and actually beats him: All with a big smile on his face, No wonder Peach always allows him to have a slice of the cake. Mario jumps on the top of a flagpole, successfully landing a 1-Up. Mario: Oh yeah, Mario time. Shadow (Black Comet) Wiz: The culmination of an ambitious research project, Shadow the Hedgehog was expected to be the key to potential immortality. Or at very least, his creator Gerald Robotnick, hoped Shadow could offer up a means of curing his granddaughter Maria and saving her from certain death. Boomstick: My understanding is: Black/Red Hedgehog + Evil Alien Blood = Cure? That's one messed up equation. Wiz: Naturally, making a deal with an alien named Black Doom had a drawback; Shadow would be forced to serve the dark lord once the Day of Reckoning arrived. Boomstick: The Day of Reckoning happened to be 50 years after Shadow was sent from the ARK. Shadow had been suffering from amnesia up until the jog of the memory, seeing Maria be gunned down again and watching the horrors of his past play out before him again. Wiz: Luckily, Maria's pleading for Shadow to give humanity a chance, and her kindness in general, were enough for Shadow to put aside his grudge with the humans. Twice. Following Sonic X, he all but sacrificed himself to save the planet and in Shadow the Hedgehog, the game, he was willing to destroy the Black Arms' comet and live aboard the ARK. Boomstick: Shadow has been a reoccurring character in Sonic's timeline. He had a feud with Mephiles the Dark, where his faith and loyalty to the humans was seriously tested... Mephiles: You forgive humanity this folly then? Shadow: I determine my own destiny! Boomstick: Badass. He played his part in subduing Mephiles for the main parts of the Sonic 06 storyline. While Sonic... rescued the princess. Wiz: Shadow then also reappeared in Sonic Forces, squaring off with Infinite prior to his transformation and really being the root of Infinite's motives. He then helped the resistance against the hordes of duplicates, eventually seeing the heroes conquer the swarm. But throughout these stories, Shadow has always kept up a rivalry with Sonic, even if it is more tame than before. But that should not be taken as Shadow going soft. When he gets serious, he'll show you exactly why he's called the Ultimate Lifeform. (All Hail Shadow) Boomstick: Using his whole body as a weapon, Shadow can deliver deadly attacks called Homing Attacks, which are pretty much a “Does what it says on the tin” technique; Shadow homes in on foes, often using them in succession, pinballing from one enemy to another. Wiz: He can also build momentum and speed up, charging up Spin Dashes, which can cut down a target with ease. Being Sonic’s rival, Shadow can match the Blue Blur in speed on most occasions. These are massively thanks to the Air Shoes. Boomstick: The motion appears more of a skate than Sonic’s trademark figure eight style of running, but Shadow can glide across surfaces, and combines that speed with brutal, unrelenting beatings. Wiz: It is even rumoured Shadow could well be faster than Sonic. Though, this is yet to be proven on a consistent basis. Boomstick: That’s about where the similarities between Shadow and Sonic end. From there on, Shadow is his own hedgehog. Wiz: Emphasised in Shadow the Hedgehog, when the Ultimate Lifeform began using guns found on the floor. Not that he needed them. Boomstick: No, but what puts an exclamation point on something more than a bullet hole? Wiz: Shadow also displayed great physical strength in this game as well, being able to flip buses over with just his own body strength. Though, he often leaves these physical tasks to other characters such as E-123 Omega. Boomstick: Hey! When you’ve got speed, guns, and an edge like his, you don’t need strength! Wiz: Especially considering Shadow’s success against more physically powerful foes before. Shadow defeated Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic X in a few hits, bouncing off walls before flattening him with a Spin Dash. He was able to use Chaos Spear, an energy based attack that was powerful enough to punch through the metal walls of the facility he chased Tails and Cosmo through. Boomstick: Shadow can also whip up a small storm in the form of the Black Tornado. Which… is pretty self explanatory; Shadow can create a black tornado to attack enemies from distances, and throw them even further. Wiz: Shadow has gone up against some of the best that the Sonic universe has to offer, and he has always come out the other side swinging. He defeated Silver through intelligence and perseverance. And Silver was a foe Shadow had never seen before, so he also displayed a much better ability than Sonic to adapt to a new foe on the fly. Boomstick: Hey, isn’t that where he landed one of the sweetest kicks of all time? Shadow: Chaos Control! Shadow ducks Silver’s attack, and kicks him in the back of the head. Boomstick: Ahh, there we go! Wiz: Before a time where every character with “the” in their name could do it, Shadow could manipulate time and space through a signature attack named Chaos Control! Through the power of a chaos emerald, he can manipulate the speed of time, slowing it down as and when he chooses to. It gives him a definitive edge over anyone not able to use the method. But Shadow can also use the method to teleport himself and other objects great distances. In the conclusion of Shadow the Hedgehog, he teleported the Black Comet into space, where the Eclipse Cannon destroyed it. Essentially, there is very little Shadow can not teleport when he sets his mind to it. Boomstick: Shadow also has strength of will. Black Doom released a paralysing gas on Shadow, Sonic, Rouge, Tails, Amy and several other characters. Shadow was the only character who fought out before the paralysis could completely overtake him. Though, Shadow never even bothered to rescue the other characters from becoming dinner. Oh well. Wiz: Luckily, Shadow pursued Black Doom throughout the Black Comet and defeated several waves of the Black Arms, before squaring off with Devil Doom. Throughout the entirety of the game, Shadow was challenged with picking good and bad. Through the culmination of negative emotion, Shadow could draw rage into himself and activate the deadly Chaos Blast. Boomstick: Shadow essentially turned himself into a grenade. A powerful one at that. In the fit of rage that precursors the attack, Shadow can walk through a column of G.U.N soldiers, all firing on him and simply obliterate them with no concerns. Wiz: The only drawback is Shadow needs to keep a gauge filled while he uses it, though it’s not as if Shadow can’t fill it in a hurry. Boomstick: But, Shadow has a play much beyond a single Chaos Blast; Shadow has a form called Super Shadow. Harnessing the power of the Chaos Emerald, Shadow’s strength and speed grow exponentially. (Super Shadow) Wiz: In this form, Shadow has been able to topple Devil Doom and was able to play a part in the fall of Solaris, a being that existed in multiple timelines! Boomstick: Shadow’s regular Chaos attacks become stupendously powered in this form, he can also mirror techniques such as Super Sonic Boost, cloaking himself in a fiery aura and being able to stun beings such as Perfect Dark Gaia. Wiz: Or he can use the Spears of Light, powerful enough to penetrate the shells of Solaris. This form lacks in one department: sustainability. Shadow will return to his peak state once the form expires, but he has to make the most of the time given to him whilst in Super Shadow. Boomstick: If there is one way Shadow can be unique, however, it is in his Inhibitor Rings. Shadow can remove these, and unleash raw power on his opponent. In Sonic 06, he and the rest of Team Dark were surrounded by duplicates of Mephiles. Thanks to the removal of the rings, Shadow was able to tap into enough strength to subdue them in one go! Wiz: He removed them in Sonic X as well when he initiated a powerful Chaos Control, though this was extremely taxing on his body, and he fatigued straight after, falling from space all the way down to Earth. Boomstick: Aside from limited time frames, Shadow’s main flaw lies in his arrogance. But to be fair to the guy, if you were born “The Ultimate Lifeform” you would feel the same way. Shadow: If the world chooses to become my enemy, I will fight like I always have. Shadow removes his inhibitor rings, and destroys Mephiles’ clones. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for-all. Boomstick IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! 'Fight Sonic and Shadow were fighting while Kirby and Mario were running towards them. They both snapped their fingers making Sonic and Shadow stop their fight. Sonic: Hey, what was that for?! Shadow: We were fighting you buffoons. Kirby: Poyo! Fighting ..... really, how about we make it more .... challenging ..... Mario: Why don't we have a battle royale! Sonic: A battle royale! Cool, I'm in. Shadow: Me too, but this better be worth it. They all got in their battle stances ready to fight. FIGHT! Shadow began the fight firing 5 Chaos Spears at each of them. They all dodged it as Kirby got onto his Warp Star and flew with it. Sonic tried to get him out of it but doing a Homing Attack, but he missed it everytime. Shadow fired more Chaos Spears at Kirby - which he dodged past easily. Sonic: Wow! Look at him! Shadow: Pathetic. Mario punched Shadow in the face and did more punches and kicks at him. He did a couple more punches at him - before he kicked him in the nuts and fired more Chaos Spears at him - which he countered with his flames. The two hit each other with punches and kicks - before Kirby hit both of them while he was on his Warp Star. Shadow: That's it. Shadow fired a Chaos Spear towards Kirby's Warp Star, which hit it making him fall to the ground. Kirby: Hey, what was that for?! Sonic: Here I go! Hey Shadow, come get me! Shadow: Hmph. How pathetic could you be?! Shadow fired Chaos Spears at Sonic as he dodged them all easily. He hit him with a Homing Attack and then did a Spin Dash, towards his tummy, as Shadow used his bare hands to block it. He then pushed the Blue Blur - and freezed time using Chaos Control. He fired Chaos Spears everywhere - snapped his fingers causing everyone to get damaged. Kirby: Ow! Sonic: Oh my head! Mario: Mama mia! What the?! Look! Shadow uses the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Shadow. Super Shadow: Behold the true power I possess! Sonic: What a faker! Anything Shadow could do, so could Sonic and with the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he turned into Super Sonic as well. Super Sonic: Let's do it, Shadow! Sonic and Shadow traded punches and kicks at each other. Shadow fired more Chaos Spears, which the Blue Blur dodged past as he kicked him with envy. Shadow scratched his head and took off his inhibitor rings. Sonic: What the?! Shadow: Night, night, Sonic! Shadow ran at Sonic with punches and kicks, but so did Sonic. They kept on doing punches and kicks, nonstop until Shadow hot Sonic with a Chaos Spear. He flew at him with more Chaos Spears, before kicking him and saying ...... Shadow: CHAOS BLAST!!!!! This caused an explosion, however, the Blue Blur was still alive. Shadow tried to carry on but couldn't. He was in agony. Shadow: I can still win this! Sonic: Looks like time's up! Shadow! Sonic flew at Shadow as he homing attacked, his tummy causing blood to spill and the hedgehog to be lifeless. 3 MORE TO GO!!! SHADOW'S OUT! This was it!! Sonic vs Kirby vs Mario! There was no choice left only for one of them to die. Mario saw the death of Shadow as he watched in horror. How could Sonic do this?! He had no reason whatsoever but to win this. He had beaten Sonic already in a death battle, but could he do it again?! Kirby was in shock as well but still wasn't gonna give up! Mario, firstly, turned into Rainbow Mario with the Rainbow Star as Kirby just carried on with what he was doing. Super Sonic: Two more to go! This should be a piece of cake! Rainbow Mario: I'm going to go down that easily! Kirby: So I'm I!!! Sonic, Kirby and Mario came at each other with punches and kicks. Sonic punched Mario in the face but he punched him back as well as the fight went on. Kirby hit Sonic's face and punched him again with force - sending him flying but luckily he managed to get back to his composure. Mario was the one who went at Sonic, with many punches and kicks until the Blue Blur came launching at him, with an Homing Attack. Mario used his bare hands to block it, before kicking a rolled-up curling ball Sonic, up in the air. Sonic, then flew towards Mario and punched him sending him flying to the ground. Sonic flew at Mario as he gasped with shock - but luckily by kicking Sonic in the nuts, he managed to think about what to do next. Then it popped in his head. Mario, turned into White Tanooki, this time! He knew he had to beat Sonic. Mario: I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!!!!!! Sonic: WHITE TANOOKI!!!! BECAUSE I CAN TURN INTO HYPER SONIC!!!!! Sonic using the Chaos Emeralds-turned into Super Emeralds became Hyper Sonic. Was this his greatest form yet?! He didn't know but he focused on beating Mario, that's what he had to do. Hyper Sonic mad White Tanooki Mario, came at each other with punches and kicks. They kept on doing punches and kicks, until Mario punched Sonic in the face making blood spit out of his mouth, then did a incredibly powerful punch, that pressed towards his tummy. Because of this, it went through the blue hedgehog's tummy, as he fell into the floor lifeless, like his arch-rival. 2 MORE TO GO!!!!! THIS IS IT!!!! KIRBY VS MARIO!!!! SONIC'S NOW OUT!!!! So who will be the true champion! Kirby or Mario?! Kirby had no choice but to beat Mario. Mario killed Sonic, so now he was gonna kill Kirby. Mario: Now it's time for you to die! Kirby: Crap! Mario ran at Kirby with punches and kicks until Kirby punched Mario into the air. He went onto his Warp Star and flew at Mario. He punched him and did of painful hits that blood shot out of the fat plumber's mouth. Mario: No, I CAN'T LOSE!!!! But it was over! Next, Kirby punched Mario and finished it all with punches and kicks, slicing Mario's head off. K.O! It was all over! Kirby was the ultimate winner! He danced on the floor, moonwalking. He couldn't believe it. Now Nintendo will really believe he was much more powerful than Mario. He couldn't help it!! He went onto his Warp Star and flew onto it and glided away in triumph. Conclusion Boomstick: Wow, Wiz! Could you believe that ending?! Kirby KILLED Mario!!! Wiz: To be honest with you, it wasn't that surprising. Let's go through this quickly. The first one to die was Shadow. While he was stronger than Sonic and had more Chaos Powers, like Chaos Control for example: Sonic was just faster, more durable and experienced. And had better feats overall. Boomstick: Yeah! And Kirby and Mario would also kill Shadow easily since they're much stronger and durable although what they lack is speed!! But with the Warp Star, Kirby could go incredibly fast, as it is can travel to galaxies within seconds! Wiz: The second one to die was Sonic. Yes, he was the fastest but Mario was just stronger and more durable! And had better arsenals! Boomstick: And lastly we have Mario! Kirby outclassed Mario in strength, durability and speed and while Mario had useful arsenals and power-ups, it still wasn't enough to stop Kirby from winning!!! In the end, looks like Mario was owned by Kirb-boy! Wiz: The winner is Kirby! '''Advantages and Disadvantages' Sonic • Was the fastest • Weaker than Shadow but more faster, experienced, durable and had better feats overall • Weaker than Mario and had less arsenals and power-ups Kirby • Was the stronger one • Was the durable one • Outclassed Mario everywhere, also with overall feats Mario • Stronger than Sonic, Shadow • Least fastest • Got outclassed by Kirby • Second most durable one Shadow • Stronger than Sonic; but Blue Blur was more experienced and durable • Second fastest • Least durable one • Had more Chaos Powers Credits Huge credits to Peep4Life and The Irish VS Writer for helping me make my first Death Battle!!! Category:Tery2 Category:Peep4Life Category:The Irish VS Writer Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:Kirby vs Sonic themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Battle Royales Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles